Christmas and its wonders
by nikitabella
Summary: Piper doesn't expect anything to happen when she agrees to celebrate Christmas in a club with her friends. However, you can never be sure what the fate will bring upon you. Two opposites collide in the magical night of Christmas. Will it last or is it just a fling? Read to find out. Three-shot.
1. Christmas Eve

**A\N: Hey again! This is going to be three-shot about Christmas Eve and morning and then New Year's Eve. I hope that you'll enjoy this. I enjoyed writing it! Have a good evening everyone. **

**I recommend listening to these songs while reading:**

**Rihanna-don't stop the music**

**Ke$a-Die young**

**Taio Cruz-Higher**

**Justin Bieber & Ludacris-All around the world**

**David Guetta & Nicki Minaj- Turn me on**

**Enrique Iglesias-Ring my bells**

_Ch 1: Christmas Eve_

Piper was getting ready for a night out with her friends. It was Christmas Eve and since she had turned twenty-one in June and had no plans for the evening, she decided to accept the invitation.

It wasn't like she had any plans in the first place. She didn't have a boyfriend, her father was in New Zealand for his latest movie and her mother was in Paris, presenting her Christmas line. By the way, her parents were Aphrodite and Tristan Mclean. Yes, the fashion designer and the famous actor. They traveled a lot and Piper was used to be alone.

But this Christmas was going to be better. She just knew it. She wasn't going to spend it curled up on the sofa watching some sappy comedy or one of those films where the family members try to get together for the holidays. She was actually going to go clubbing with her friends, have a drink or two. She had very good feeling about this particular evening.

Just as she applied her mascara the doorbell rang. She went to open the door to her cozy flat.

''Finally! I thought that you will leave us here to become ice statues. When did you turn into a girly-girl type of girl?'' her cousin Percy whined as soon as she came into view. That comment earned him a slap on the back of the head by his girlfriend Annabeth.

''Don't mind him. You look gorgeous by the way.'' She smiled at Piper sweetly.

''Thanks. Come in.'' Piper answered with a grin and stepped away of the door.

Annabeth and Percy were both twenty-two. They had met in high-school and immediately disliked each other. They were constantly arguing and fighting but after they both got lost during a school trip, they grew closer. Percy manned up and actually asked her to the prom during their last school year. She had said 'About time' before agreeing enthusiastically. They were inseparable since then.

''So are you ready?'' Annabeth asked then. She was dressed in midnight-blue dress which was barely reaching her knees. Her curly blond hair was put in a side braid. She was completely stunning, like always.

''Yep, I just need to grab my purse and coat.''

Piper put her long thick coat on and got her purse quickly. She glanced at the full-sized mirror in the hallway one last time to make sure she hadn't screwed the little make-up she had put on. She usually wasn't this concerned about her looks. She knew from her parents' works that those doll-like girls who were looking like owls with make up addiction were usually either mean and self-centered or shallow and dumb (**A\N: no offense). **

Piper wore a black dress that was clinging to her figure perfectly. Her mother had given in to her a week ago when Annabeth had announced the plans for Christmas Eve. Piper had to admit that her mother was genius when it came up to fashion. No wonder her carrier was so successful.

Her hair was still good. She had straightened her usually slightly curly strands, trying to look more natural. She had clipped back some of them at her left side too. It was simple, but it worked.

''Let's go, Silena and Beckendorf are going to wonder what is taking us so long.'' Percy hurried them both.

''Actually we are late because you don't have the habit to look at the clock. Seaweed brain.'' Annabeth concluded and gave her boyfriend a dirty look.

''Hey, if you are so smart. Then why didn't you call to remind me. You knew I would get carried away but you didn't do anything to stop it.'' He accused her.

''Yeah, put all the blame on me…'' Annabeth said rolling her startling grey eyes. Percy narrowed his sea green ones.

Piper rolled her eyes in exasperation then. This was usual for them. It wasn't like they were fighting really, just teasing each other in a…more drastic way. However, she was amazed that these two could live under the same roof without strangling each other but they were doing it. For the last half an year they were sharing a flat not far away.

Their arguing continued while the three of them were making their way towards the restaurant where Silena and Beckendorf along with Katie Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood and his girlfriend Juniper waited. Annabeth and Percy quieted down when the waitress came to take their orders.

After that dinner was peaceful, full with jokes and laughter.

It was around ten o'clock when they left the restaurant and headed to a night club, called _Half-bloods_. It was their favourite place in New York. They were frequently in there and were on first name basis with the security guards Chris Rodriguez and Frank Zang and the usual DJ Will Solace.

It was snowing heavily and the weather was quite chilly. The snow had started falling only the previous day and hadn't stopped ever since. Everything was covered in a white carpet and they had to be very cautious on the slippery path.

Everyone sighed when they entered the club. It wasn't as full of people as usual since Christmas Eve was a family holiday but still there were quite a lot people.

''Why don't you go to our table and we'll get the drinks. The first row's on me.'' Connor said and motioned for the boys to join him.

''The usual, right?'' Nico asked the girls.

''Of course.'' Everyone laughed and then they separated.

The girls made their way through the dancing people and sat in the far end of the room, their usual spot.

Piper looked around while taking off her coat. Most of the visitors were groups of two, three or four people. The loners were at the bar, as expected. The bar was along the opposite wall. There were ten booths like the one they were in and around twenty to thirty tables scattered around. In the middle of the place was the dance floor. The place wasn't huge but it was quite expensive. It was popular place among the wealthier people.

Piper then noticed another loud group, almost big enough as their own, seated a booth away from them. Her eyes scanned the people quickly noticing a girl with dark hair, royal-like features and red dress laughing, a girl with pale skin and spiky black hair and one with dark curly hair and dark skin. A boy with curly brown hair, who looked like an elf from this distance, was cracking jokes probably, making everyone else laugh. Piper's eyes stopped at a handsome blond guy but before she had a chance to take a better look at him, Silena brought her out of her reverie.

''Come on, Piper, we just _have _to dance. This song is amazing!'' she grinned then, pulling Piper along. Annabeth, Juniper and Katie joined them too and the girls mixed with the dancing crowd. Just then Piper recognized the song _Die young _by Ke$a. She laughed, following her friends' example and started to dance.

_(Half an hour later…)_

''I'm thirsty!'' Piper suddenly exclaimed through the loud music.

The girls have been skipping to their table occasionally just to take sip of their drinks and drag the boys with them. They haven't taken a seat since their arrival except for Juniper and Grover who were enjoying the alone time at the table.

''The glasses are empty.'' Annabeth announced.

''I'm going to the bar then. You guys want something?''

Percy and Annabeth were two distracted to answer. Silena and Beckendorf just shook their heads no. Travis and Katie didn't acknowledge anyone else around them. Connor had dragged Nico to go check out the single girls around.

That left Piper alone with the couples. She smiled to them and went to the bar.

''Hey.'' The bar tender greeted her with a charming smile. ''What can I get you?''

''Vodka with green apple juice please.'' She returned with a smile of her own. At the same time started the song _Cliché_ by Alexandra Stan. Piper's smile got bigger and she started swaying and humming while waiting for her drink to be ready.

''Here you go!'' the bartender returned then and winked at her. She thanked with another smile and handed him the needed money.

Just when she was turning around a hand was placed on her shoulder.

''Hey sugar, you want me to buy you a drink?'' the unknown man spoke. He was clearly drunk already.

''No, I already get myself one. Bye.'' She said coldly and stepped away from him.

''Oh, come on babe, just one.'' He slurred while grabbing her wrist.

She then felt a burning sensation at the back of her neck. Someone else was watching her, she was sure of that. She didn't have time to think about it thought. She swiftly yanked her hand away and made two steps back from the drunken guy.

''Leave me alone.'' She said then glaring at the man.

She knew better than to show weakness but she wasn't that cool on the inside. She was ready to scream or run if necessary but the guy just pouted at her and left.

She took a gulp of her drink, breathed deeply in and then out and returned to her friends, who were at the table now.

The feeling at the back of her neck that she was watched was still there.

''Are you okay? I saw that idiot at the bar and he looked pretty drunk.'' Percy turned to Piper then, gaining her attention before she could look behind her and see who was watching her. Percy was acting like her big brother most of the times.

''Yeah, everything's fine, don't worry.'' She smiled reassuringly at her friends.

Beckendorf was about to say something but a loud squeal was heard. It came from Silena, who, hearing the song _Higher_ by Taio Cruz, jumped and dragged Annabeth and Piper towards the dance floor once again. All of them laughed at her excitement.

Soon after that Katie and Travis along with Percy and Beckendorf joined them. Percy threw one dangerous glare behind Piper and then motioned for her to stay close. Curious, she turned around towards the bar and saw the drunken stranger making his way through the crowd with a devilish smile meant for her. She stepped backwards and that way her cousin was separating her from the stranger. She felt panic slowly rising in her. That's why she hated going out without a date. She was a magnet for trouble of all kinds.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Piper yelped and turned around just to be face to face with the blond haired guy she saw before. He looked around her age with bright blue intimidating eyes. He was well-build and around a head taller than Piper. She was sure that she hadn't seen him before that night.

The guy glanced behind her and his eyes narrowed.

''Pretend that we know each other.'' He said with dark controlled voice.

Piper managed to nod while staring at the newcomer. He placed his hands on her waist and she automatically put hers around his neck. They started dancing.

''Who are you?'' she asked bluntly after a while. Some part of her mind acknowledged the fact that she was rude to her saviour but he was a stranger too. He could actually be worse than the drunken one behind her. However, she couldn't find it in her to be scared from the blond.

''Sorry 'bout this. My friends are over there.'' He said apologetically and looked towards a now empty booth. ''I saw that you were in trouble earlier and decided to interfere this time.''

The puzzle peaces fell to their places in Piper's head while the song _All around the world_ by Justin Bieber started.

''Were you stalking me?'' she smiled at him, almost teasing.

He easily fell in step with her.

''Well…you are a beautiful girl without a date. It was nearly impossible to resist you.'' He smiled coyly and spun her around.

When they faced each other again, she was blushing tomato red. Their bodies went closer than before and they started dancing in perfect sync. Piper smiled at the lyrics of the song.

''He is gone.'' The blond guy announced then. Piper looked at his unreadable face and tried to hide her disappointment.

''And you are leaving me.'' She tried to cover up her emotions with a teasing smile but the bitterness was still evident in her voice.

''Not if you want me to stay.'' He admitted looking straight in her eyes.

She just shook her head and his hands locked at her back.

_Baby what you doing? where you at? where you at?__  
__Why you acting so shy? holding back, holding back__  
__We're not the only ones doing it like that, it like that__  
__So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back_

''My name is Jason by the way.'' He said in her ear then, making her shiver. How this stranger was able to affect her like that?!

''Piper.'' She breathed out.

_You shine just like the sun while the moon and the stars reflect your light__  
__Beauty revolves around you__  
__So you like that?_

He smiled brilliantly at her, bringing her impossibly close and just then she was able to see the details about him. His eyes had some grey streaks in them. They were hiding playfulness and mischief. They looked like the sky. There was a small scar on his upper lip. It looked good on him.

A new song started: _Turn me on _by Nicki Minaj and David Guetta.

Jason spun Piper once again and now her back was against his chest. Their hands were joined on her stomach and they continued dancing in a more sexy way.

Piper glanced at her friends. Nico had found himself a date too-the girl with spiky black hair, one of Jason's friends. Piper could now see that her eyes were bright electric blue, the same colour as Jason's. Hm…

Annabeth and Silena smirked at Piper as soon as they spotted each other. She blushed but grinned at them too. She then decided to concentrate on the drop-dead gorgeous guy behind her who was nuzzling at her neck, planting small kisses here and there.

After a while he led her to an empty table, away from her and his friends. They spent the night talking, laughing, flirting and dancing some more.

Eventually, Piper was called because they were heading home. Neither she nor Jason looked pleased with that.

''It was nice meeting you Jason. And thanks for the help.'' Piper smiled knowingly at him and hugged him.

''It was my pleasure, trust me.'' He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

They exchanged numbers and Piper left but not before kissing Jason on the cheek. She exited the bar, not noticing Jason's grin.

''So who was the blond cutie?'' Katie asked while they were walking. Her comment made Travis pout but no one acknowledged him.

Piper looked ahead of her trying to suppress her sly smile from showing on her face.

''Oh she likes him, don't you Piper?'' Annabeth teased her.

''No, she like-likes him! Eeeep, finally!'' Silena was practically jumping up and down from excitement. Beckendorf was chuckling next to her.

''She isn't even listening.'' Nico snickered.

''She is in Loveland.'' Travis and Connor exclaimed together, laughing.

''She is in…What's his name?'' Percy asked then which made Grover and Juniper laugh and Annabeth to roll her eyes at her boyfriend's childishness.

Piper wasn't even listening to their conversation otherwise she would have smacked the half of them by now. She was indeed preoccupied with thoughts. Questions like 'Did he really like me' or 'would he even call' were swimming in her head along with memories about his warm smile and strong arms around her.

The last thought that popped up in her mind before she fell asleep that night was that this Christmas turned out to be way better than she expected.

**A\N: Finished! Look out for the second chapter tomorrow. I hope that you liked it so far. Please, ****review and let me know****.**

**Also, I don't know exactly what kind of weather New York has around Christmas but I remember watching a Christmas episode of ****CSI: New York**** and there was plenty of snow so…yeah. And of course Home alone 2.**

**Have a nice evening everyone! **


	2. The next day

**A\N: Merry Christmas people! Thanks for reviewing; this is one of the best presents today. **

**As promised the next chapter comes on the next day…you get it? The chapter's title is **_**The next day **_**also…whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

_Ch 2: The next day_

''Come on Jase, wake up!''

''What now?'' his groan was muffled by the pillow.

''I need to collect my dress from the boutique.'' His sister knocked on his bedroom door for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning.

Jason let out another groan and turned on his back.

''Remind me again why I am needed.'' He grumbled from the inside. He was still sleepy and to be woken up before lunch time after falling asleep at around four o'clock in the morning was simply a crime. Especially when he had to go…ugh…shopping. He restrained himself from shuddering.

'''Cause my car is being fixed and it's cold outside, and you won't let your sweet twin sister freeze outside.'' Thalia announced.

Jason snorted.

''Sweet? Sis, you're as far from sweet as the sky is from the ground. Even you don't believe that.''

''Whatever, get up. Breakfast is ready.'' She said and finally left him alone.

Jason sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was a big mistake giving Thalia, his twenty-two-year-old twin sister, the spare key to his place. He had to predict that this would happen.

'On the other hand, there is breakfast waiting for you already.' A voice in his head echoed. Good point. He stood and went to get ready for the day.

He got out of the shower after fifteen minutes and collected his clothes from yesterday from the floor. While putting them in a bag for the dry-cleaning he felt something in his pocket. His hand dug out a black hairclip shaped as a delicate flower. He stared at it for a second and then smiled brightly: Piper. The beauty from the club last night with Californian skin, ever-changing eyes like kaleidoscope and soft, sexy smile.

Jason hadn't been so enchanted by a girl before. He felt that protective streak in him rising when he saw her with the idiot at the bar and after that on the dance floor. When he touched her, they just fell in place together. When she left Leo couldn't stop mocking him about how he was 'swept off his feat' and such. Jason didn't seem to care much. The girl was seriously gorgeous and smart for that matter.

''I don't have all day, you know.'' Thalia's voice came from the dining room.

Jason put the clip in his jeans' pocket and went to his sister.

''What shop is open at Christmas anyway?'' he questioned silently praying that his sister had gotten the date wrong and was going to let him sleep. His head was pounding rather annoyingly.

''Aphrodite Mclean's boutique. Dad said that she is coming from Paris early today and I have to go get the dress I ordered two weeks ago for the New Year's party.'' Thalia actually pouted at the end.

Their father owned a big tourist agency along with their mother. Every New Year Jason and Thalia were forced to attend the firm's party, to act politely with the snobby guests and to be dressed properly.

''And she'll be there today?'' her brother asked amazed.

''For three maybe four hours yes. Which reminds me that we should go.'' She said and drunk down her coffee.

They ate fast and after five minutes were driving towards Fifth Avenue, where the boutique was.

Jason parked his car across the street. As they were exiting the vehicle he noticed a figure in thick winter coat and a beanie enter a fancy-looking shop. Above the shop windows was written _'Aphrodite's boutique'_ in fancy script. Jason sighed but followed his sister towards his nightmare.

''Welcome and Marry Christmas! How can I help you?'' a young woman with blond hair smiled kindly at them. 'Lacy' was written on her name tag.

''Merry Christmas to you too. I have an appointment with Mrs. Mclean.'' Thalia answered formally.

''Can I have your name miss?''

''Grace, Thalia Grace.''

Lacy smiled and excused herself. She returned shortly.

''Go through that door.'' She pointed towards the far corner of the shop. ''Her daughter will escort you from there.''

''Thank you.'' Jason and Thalia both smiled and Lacy went to greet another customer.

''Do I have to come in?'' Jason practically whined. As every man, he was allergic to shopping.

''I'm as eager as you to go in there, trust me. You are going to suffer with me though.'' She smiled wickedly at him. They had a glaring contest which Thalia won and then knocked on the pointed door.

The woman that answered the door made Jason's jaw almost drop. She was gorgeous. Plain and simple like that. Her features were perfectly balanced; her light brown curls were reaching her shoulders. The thing that caught Jason's attention was her eyes: they were changing colour rapidly just like Piper's. He collected himself quickly and shook the woman's extended hand.

''Welcome Miss and Mr. Grace. I'm Aphrodite. Please, come in.''

They stepped inside and she led them to a short hallway to what looked like a workshop or a cabinet.

''Thalia, right?'' Aphrodite then smiled kindly. ''Your dress is black with spaghetti straps and white lace over part of the top, right?''

''Yeah.'' Thalia responded.

''Perfect! I think it's ready. You have to try it on one last time to see if everything is okay.''

''Okay.''

The older woman stood from behind her desk and led Thalia to another door.

''My daughter will help you. When you two are ready join us. And please, tell her to bring me some of the lace samples. She would know what I have in mind.''

Thalia left the room, leaving her brother and Aphrodite alone. After she offered him something to drink and he politely refused, she sat behind her desk and Jason leaned on a comfy beige couch. He was able to see the whole room but it wasn't interesting to him so he let his mind wander. His thoughts jumped from the funny resemblance between Aphrodite and Piper past his soft inviting bed back at his warm flat to his half-eaten breakfast. He was dozing off when the door opened again and Thalia reentered. She was looking a little uncomfortable since she wasn't used to dresses. However, Jason had seen her far more angry than that. She was actually hiding something from him, he could tell by the smug look on her face. Twins' thing.

She had entered alone.

Before Aphrodite could say anything, the door opened again. In the room walked a young woman with heavy folder in one hand and a phone pressed to her ear by the other. She was talking in French hurriedly and didn't acknowledge her surroundings. She was wearing black skinny jeans with simple white long-sleeved shirt. Her chocolate brown hair was put in a messy bun. Her kaleidoscope eyes were tired and sleepy but were hiding something. Jason smiled despite himself.

After a minute she ended the call. She gave the folder to Aphrodite then.

''Mrs. Lazur told that the event ended up great. They didn't have any trouble caused by your early leaving.''

''Wonderful. I have little work with Miss Thalia. And since you're done, you can keep company to her brother over there, I think he is a little bored.'' Aphrodite smiled and pointed towards Jason.

The girl finally noticed the forth person in the room.

''Jason?!'' she asked unbelieving and blushed, her eyes wide.

''Hi Piper.'' He smiled at her knowingly. ''Small world huh?''

''Definitely.'' She smiled back.

''You two know each other?!'' Aphrodite asked looking mainly at her daughter.

''We met last night.'' She simply answered.

Her mother's eyes gleamed with understanding and mischief which gave Jason the impression that the older woman knew something.

''That's wonderful. Why don't you two go to the bakery down the street then? We'll have some work around here anyway.''

''Are you sure?'' Piper asked uncertainly.

''Why of course. We can do it ourselves, right Thalia?''

''Oh definitely. Go twin, have some fun.'' His sister snickered.

''You recognized her from last night.'' He hissed at her before they left.

''From the moment I saw her.'' She confirmed triumphantly.

''I'm surprised that you even acknowledged us last night. You were too busy undressing that Nico guy just with your eyes.'' He retorted.

''Shut up.'' She slapped his head.

He stuck his tongue at her.

''Ookaaay. Let's go children'' Piper interrupted them by pulling Jason's hand.

He gratefully obliged and they made their way out of the boutique and towards a bakery.

After ordering some hot chocolate and muffins they took a table near the windows.

''So, Mclean. Now that I think of it, the resemblance is quite obvious.'' Jason started, making Piper chuckle.

''Yours isn't Grace. Only the eyes.''

''Yeah, yeah. We may be twins but we are a lot different. And I look more like my mother.''

''Obviously.'' She said fiddling with her cup.

The silence that fell between them was starting to get awkward.

''So you work with your mother?'' Jason asked wanting to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling.

''Yeah, when I can. I'm still in college though.''

''I'm intrigued: art and fashion design or acting?'' Jason teased her, leaning on the table.

''Music. I can draw pretty well too, but music has been my passion since I was little.'' Piper smiled satisfied at Jason' amazed look. ''And you?''

''I'm boring; I'm graduating in financial studies next semester.'' He answered leaning back on his chair. ''But I work in a music store for now. It's a pretty good job if I have to be sincere. But I'll probably start in my father's company once I graduate.''

Piper tilted her head to one side.

''You don't seem happy about it.'' She remarked.

''It's nothing, I just…''

''You don't want to depend on your parents?'' she asked with a smile.

He looked up at her and saw no pity or mocking. He saw understanding.

''Trust me, I can relate. The only daughter of the movie star and the fashion designer. It's a lot of pressure sometimes. Not to mention the stupid paparazzi…that is unbearable.''

''You're so…''he trailed off and she laughed.

''Weird, strange?'' she offered amused.

''I would have said unique and different.'' He corrected her and the situation became heated in a second. She was blushing again.

Before anything else could happen, Piper's phone buzzed. She looked at the screen and sighed.

''They're ready. Let's go.''

Jason and Piper stood up, put their coats on and headed back to the shop.

Just outside the boutique Jason grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her to a stop.

''I want to ask you something.'' he announced looking anywhere but at her. She just nodded and motioned for him to continue.

''My dad's organizing a New Year's eve party and I and Thalia have to be there. Would you like to come with me? As my date?''

He didn't receive an answer for a couple of seconds and looked at Piper. She was smiling like a maniac, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks.

''Okay.'' She answered simply then.

''Good.'' He exhaled loudly and beamed at her.

''Great. Now let's go.'' She said and tugged on his hand.

''One more thing.'' He whispered and before she could ask, he put his lips on hers.

For a fraction of a second Jason thought that Piper will pull away and slap him but then she woke up and her hands tangled behind his neck. The passion they had the night before quickly returned as their lips moved in synch. They could have stayed like that for a while ago but Piper smiled and they separated.

''What?'' Jason asked and mentally cursed for sounding so breathless.

''Nothing just…Marry Christmas. I remembered that I haven't told this yet.'' She answered still close to him. Their noses were almost touching.

''Very merry alright.'' He smiled too and leaned for another kiss.

**A\N: Okay, another chapter is done. The next one will come on the thirty-first. It would be about the party of course. Expect some drama there. Will they be together in the end? Will Piper have trouble with Jason's father or is someone else going to be put in the picture? Are Piper and Jason's worlds too different to let them last? You'll see…**

**Review please; it's very important to me.**


	3. The New Year's party

**A\N: Here I am again with the last chapter of **_**Christmas and its wonders**_**. First I want to send a huge THANKS to everyone who read this story and who reviewed. It means a lot to me to know that my stories are liked by someone.**

**Important: I don't hold any grudges against Jeyna fans or Reyna as a character, I actually like her but i needed her to be like this for the story. I'm appologizing if someone's ofended, it's not personal, i swear!**

**So here comes the waited end! Enjoy!**

_Ch3: The New Year's party_

Piper was nervously tapping her fingers on her knee while her mother was curling her hair. They were getting ready for the Grace's party. Apparently, her mother and Jason's dad knew each other from high school. The world was getting smaller and smaller.

''Okay, done.'' Aphrodite exclaimed happily. ''Calm down sweetie, everything is going to be fine.''

''I know but…what if I do something wrong and embarrass not only myself but you and that and even Jason's family?'' Piper was overreacting and she knew it but she just couldn't make that nagging voice in her head stop.

''Don't worry Pipes, Zeus isn't that bad. He is a little too strict sometimes but he won't throw you out if you fall or something. He'll like you.'' Her mother smiled reassuringly.

''But they are …different. What am I supposed to say when they start talking about business? I'll look shallow and dumb and…''

''Don't overreact child. Just smile, talk politely, act with respect and there won't be any problem. It's not embarrassing to not know something, it's embarrassing to talk about something you don't know.''

''I'm not sure what that meant but fine.'' Piper mumbled then. She didn't know what overcome her.

During the last week she had two dates with Jason: a movie night and a surprising lunch when she went to the music store he was working in. They were growing close fast. It was like they knew each other for years and not for a couple of days.

''Let's go or we're going to be late.'' Her mother interrupted her thoughts.

Piper sighed and stood in front of the mirror. She managed to convince her mother to not put much make-up on her. Her hair was slightly curled in the ends. Some strands were clipped back from her face, letting her curls flow naturally down her back. Her knee-length ice-blue dress was fitting her perfectly like every other dress her mother had ever made for her. She was looking elegant in a natural way.

''You look gorgeous.'' Aphrodite smiled in the mirror.

She was wearing a one-shoulder burgundy dress, reaching the floor. She was breathtaking as always.

''Are we going or what?'' Piper asked trying to lighten the mood. They grabbed their purses and coats and headed to her mother's car.

The driver stopped in front of a huge mansion in the outskirts of the city.

''Thank you Richard. Now go and celebrate the New Year. We'll catch a taxi later.'' Aphrodite smiled and dismissed the driver.

Piper got out of the car after her mother and turned to look at the huge house. What was she doing here? She wasn't like those people, she knew nothing about business. She was a musician, she knew a lot about the film industry and even fashion but nothing about world economy or such things. She was going to embarrass herself so bad.

Her mother put a hand on Piper's shoulder, effectively startling her and making her look up.

''Look who's coming!'' she chirped in a sing-song voice while pointing to the entrance.

Piper then turned too and the anxiety she was feeling flew out of the window.

''Hey, you arrived!'' Jason smiled at her from ear to ear. Then he turned to Aphrodite. ''Hello madam and welcome. Can I escort you inside?''

Aphrodite beamed at both of them.

''You're very sweet Jason but I think I can find the door myself. Have fun you two!'' she winked and went inside.

''So you didn't ditch me, I take it as a good sign.'' He said after a while and Piper looked at his intense blue eyes.

''Come on Sparky, it's chilly here.'' She chuckled and grabbed his hand without thinking. He didn't seem to mind.

''Sparky? Where did _that_ come from?'' he asked amazed.

Piper blushed but didn't answer to his question. 'If you want to play it like that…'' Jason thought then and leaned to plant a soft kiss at the base of her neck. As he expected, Piper shivered.

''Let's go.'' He agreed smiling mischievously and led her inside.

Despite the cold outside, the house was warm like in a sunny spring day. Piper took her time admiring the wide French windows with their breathtaking view, the amazing combination between Greek and Roman elements in the architecture. She shook her head then; Annabeth and her love towards architecture was definitely rubbing off on her.

''This is incredible.'' She simply exclaimed while Jason was removing her coat.

''Yeah, it's interesting. I've always liked this combination between the biggest empires of the ancient world. It reminds me that anything can work out.'' He smiled at her and took her hand in his again.

Piper smiled at him also and let herself take in his appearance. He was wearing a suit with a light blue tie. His hair was less messy than usual; he had tried to tame it, no doubt. Even with his serious manners, his eyes still twinkled with happiness and mischief.

''You look beautiful tonight.'' He than said bringing her out of her reverie. ''Beauty queen.''

The last statement made her eyes go wide.

''What?''

''It suits you.'' He shrugged and chuckled at her. ''Come, let's get something to drink. I don't think I can cope up with this party completely sober.''

She laughed and let him lead the way.

An hour and three drinks later they sat down on a comfy couch already feeling tired. Jason had just finished greeting the most important guests. His father had instructed him to make good impression in attempt to gain a respectful name among the businessmen. Piper was right next to him during everything. She was like an angel sent from the gods to help him go through the night. She was charming and smart, which left a good impression to those she talked with. She was always calm and was smiling politely even at the most annoying guests.

Jason let his head fall backwards and closed his eyes. He had taken off his suit jacket and his sleeves were rolled up. He was bored already and it was barely nine o'clock. How was he supposed to live through the night?

He then felt Piper's warm hand in his. He slowly exhaled and turned to look at her. She was looking back at him with a reassuring smile.

''Are you okay?'' she asked him. He chuckled at the question.

''Yeah, I'm just bored out of my mind.''

''Well then, do you want to go for another round of greeting people?'' she mocked him and he widened his eyes faking horror.

''No! But I have to go talk to my father, now that I think of it. Are you coming?'' he stood and extended his hand.

''Okay.'' She answered simply and took his hand. He felt her tension and massaged her palm trying to comfort her. She sighed but made no move to go back.

They found Zeus Grace after a few minutes. He was talking with a woman around their age with dark brown hair and royal-like features. She seemed familiar to Piper and it took her a few moments to remember where from: this was one of Jason's friends she had seen at the club.

Zeus and his companion turned to look at Jason and Piper as soon as they spotted them. The girl looked quite irritated from Piper's presence next to Jason but didn't say anything out loud. Piper immediately understood that this girl had a thing for him. She couldn't blame her, he was quite the eye-catcher but her intimidating looks were bothering her.

Jason felt how Piper grew tense when they approached his father and intertwined their fingers. She needed to know that he was there for her.

''Hello father, Reyna.'' He greeted first. ''I want you to meet Piper.''

Piper smiled despite her nervousness and extended her hand. Zeus looked her from head to toe while shaking her hand.

''Piper…?'' Mr. Grace trailed off with questioning look.

''Mclean sir, Piper Mclean. It's very pleased to meet you.''

Jason's father smiled knowingly then.

''Ms. Mclean, I just talked with your mother and she told me about your talents. I found it pretty impressing for a young lady like you.'' He remarked.

The forth person next to the huffed quietly gaining their attention. Piper decided to make the peace movement first.

''Hello to you too. My name is Piper.'' She shook hands with the dark haired girl.

''Reyna White.'' The girl nodded with a cold smile.

The name sounded familiar to Piper, something about politics but she couldn't quite remember what exactly.

''So what are you working right now?'' Zeus interrupted the girls then.

''I work in my mother's boutique for now but it's temporary. I plan on starting a music career after I graduate.'' She smiled politely at the older man.

From beside him, Reyna smiled coldly again with a twinkle in her eyes. Jason noticed that and squeezed Piper's hand tighter, massaging it gently. He sensed that a storm was coming.

''That is ambitious of you.'' Zeus smiled at Piper, clearly pleased with the fact that she had plans for the future.

''My father always says that determination is fifty percent of the job.'' She beamed at him too. Jason smiled too; it seemed that she was working her magic on his father too.

''It's easy when you have the needed support.'' Reyna remarked dryly.

Zeus turned towards her with curious look while Piper froze. She knew what was coming next, she had been told those words enough times.

''What do you mean Reyna, dear?'' Zeus asked then.

''I mean that when your parents are best friends with most of the Hollywood people it's easy to become famous. Actually in my opinion, that is the only way to make a good brake trough, isn't it Ms. Mclean?'' Reyna turned her snicker towards Piper. She smiled satisfied when she saw Piper's anger.

''Actually Ms. White, for some things you have to have natural talent. Not everything happens with the right words said to the right people.'' Piper said coldly too making Reyna's eyes go wide. Piper had remembered where she had heard that name: in the newspapers. Mr. White was a respected name in the politic fields and he was accused of taking bribes for something, Piper wasn't interested enough to remember details.

''I recommend you to not speak about things you aren't aware of. You may say something that is obviously ridiculous.'' She continued in a controlled voice Jason hadn't seen her use. Piper then turned to his father.

''Mr. Grace it is a lovely party but I think it's time for me to go. Thank you for the hospitality sir.'' She shook his hand.

''It was my pleasure Ms. Mclean. Feel invited to visit us again soon.'' He smiled kindly at her.

''Piper…'' Jason started but was cut short.

''Don't, just … it's not your fault. We are just from different worlds I guess.'' She was facing the floor but Jason could see her bitter smile at the stupid statement. It was such a cliché.

They stood like that for a minute and she sighed.

''I'm going to find my mom and tell her that I'm leaving. Thanks for inviting me.'' She said in a small voice then and planted a tender kiss on his cheek.

Piper quickly disappeared in the crowd leaving Jason angry and sad at the same time. Reyna and Zeus were still behind him.

''That was unnecessary.'' He then announced turning to stare at the brunette woman.

''Excuse me?'' she said amazed.

''You don't know what is she like, you can't just go around and judge people without even knowing them.'' He raised his voice slightly and his father grabbed his wrist.

''Oh please, she knew that this isn't for her, that she is too different. You can't really…''

''What? I can't like her? I can't trust her? Well, I do. And this concerns only me and her. _Nobody_ else.'' He gritted his teeth to stop from shouting. It would be very stupid of him to make a scene like that.

''Son, go.'' Zeus demanded then.

''What?'' Jason looked at him dumbfounded.

''You want to follow her, don't you?''

''Of course.''

''Then go. She is a special girl, I can see. And she is important to you, I can see that too. Don't let her escape that easily.''

Jason was looking his father like a fish out of water. His mouth was opening and closing but no sound came out. He finally managed to find his voice.

''Since when are you such a romantic person?'' he blurted out.

His father did the least expected think: he laughed.

''I remember when I met my special girl.'' He simply said and looked behind Jason. When his son turned around he saw his own mother smiling and talking with her best friend. Who would have known that Zeus Grace had a romantic side?

Jason then smiled at his father and dashed out.

The weather outside was really cold. Jason cursed because he had left his jacket inside but didn't have the time to go get it. Instead he looked around for Piper, but there weren't any people outside. He spotted only the guy who parked the guests' cars.

''Hey dude, have you seen someone leaving?'' Jason addressed him.

''Yeah actually. A girl went towards the city five minutes ago.'' He answered.

''On foot?!'' Jason's eyes widened.

''Yes.''

He took off towards the city.

Was she insane to walk in this weather, at this time of night, wearing knee-length dress and high heels? Was she thinking straight?

''Of course not, she was livid when she left.'' A voice reasoned in his mind. Jason cursed and picked up his speed. Not long after that he saw a small figure in black coat stomping ahead of him. He neared it quickly only to hear Piper's angry voice, probably talking with someone on her phone.

''Percy…I'm not in the mood for arguments right now. Can you pick me up or not?''

Silence.

''I have no fucking idea!'' she almost shouted. ''Somewhere on the road for Long Island.''

And again silence. After a second Piper chuckled humorlessly.

''You can't miss me cousin, I'm the idiot with the dress that is walking alone on a deserted road on New Year's Eve.''

Jason had heard enough.

''Piper wait!'' he shouted and jogged towards her.

''Jason?'' she exclaimed.

''You sound surprised.'' He smiled at her.

They looked at each other's eyes. Thank the gods that they were under a street lamp. Piper then remembered about Percy on the phone.

''Percy are you coming?''

''Yeah, yeah, just stay put and I'll find you. You are lucky that I haven't been drinking yet.''

''Okay, thanks.'' She said and ended the line.

She was still angry but it wasn't at Jason. Gods, he was here, chasing after her! How could she be angry at him? And still, something was off.

''Why are you here?'' she asked bluntly.

He just smiled at her again, slowly closing the gap between them.

'''Cause you're important to me and I don't plan loosing you any time soon. And I think… Piper, I love you.'' He finished grinning.

Piper couldn't stop the crocodile grin that split on her face then.

''Really?''

''Yeah. I know that it's soon and we've known each other for…''

''Shut up Sparky.'' She said and smashed her lips on his before he could continue with his rambling. ''I love you too.'' She whispered breathlessly when she pulled apart.

He then smiled deviously and leaned for another heated kiss which soon deepened.

And that was how Percy found them.

''Well, well, well, what do we have here?'' he smiled wickedly through the open window as soon as his dark blue Maserati spyder came to a stop.

Piper laughed.

''Jason, this is my cousin Percy. Perce, this is Jason.''

''The dude from the club.'' Percy stated smiling knowingly.

''And her recent boyfriend.'' Jason finished and winked at her. He then turned to smile at the boy and shook his hand.

''So are you coming?'' Percy asked him.

''Where?'' Jason questioned confused.

''To a party for New Year. At my place. How does it sounds to you?''

''Formal or informal?''

''How do you think?'' Percy retorted with raised eyebrow.

Jason turned to Piper then.

''It sounds like a place for us.'' He exclaimed and the two of them climbed quickly in Percy's car.

''Ten!'' everyone in the room started the countdown.

''Nine!''

''Eight!''

''Seven!''

Jason had his hands around Piper's low back while one of hers was around his neck and the other on his chest. His tie was nowhere to be seen, his clothes were wrinkled. Piper had changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain red top.

They were slightly drunk but not enough to forget everything in the morning. The goofy grins were plastered on their faces though while she was practically straddling him against a wall.

''And this is where we begin.'' He said to her than with a husky sexy voice. She just smiled and leaned to give him another passionate kiss.

''Three!''

''Two!''

''One!''

''Happy New Year!''

**A\N: Happy New Year! I hope that you'll celebrate it with a party too; I'm heading to one in a couple of hours. Thanks for all the support, this story is actually one that I'm proud of. Review. **

**Oh, I wanted to ask, if someone knows good AU stories (no matter what paring) please write the name and the author. I'm searching for something interesting to read. That also is valid for **_**The House of Hades **_**stories.**

**Thank you for reading! Love ya all.**


End file.
